This Means War
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: John Cena and Lita vs CM Punk and Kelly Kelly is a very personal feud. What do Lita and Kelly Kelly have to do with the John Cena vs CM Punk feud?


**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be doing a new story, but I can't help it. New ideas come and you always want to share what you have. This is based off of the current Cena vs Punk thing going on right now. I figured I would add my two favorite divas: Lita and Kelly into the mix. And with adding these two females, I would be able to work with two of my all time favorite pairings. You'll see heartbreak, romance, drama, catfights, dudefights, backstabbing, and friendship. I'm going to use ring names in this.

**Read** and **Review** please.

* * *

**This Means War  
**

* * *

"Cena!" John Cena heard his name being called out. That voice sounded so familiar. The CeNation leader turned around and saw WWE champion, CM Punk and his girlfriend, Kelly Kelly. John rolled his eyes at the sight. It seemed like wherever Punk was, Kelly was right behind him.

"What is it now, Punk?" The former WWE champion asked. "Did you come to preach all this 'respect' and 'best in the world' shit again? I'm not really in the mood to hear. I have somewhere to be." John was on his way to get ready and pack so he could hang out with his girlfriend, former WWE diva, Lita.

"I was going to tell you- you got lucky tonight," Punk said. Kelly was smiling at every word he was saying. "You're lucky I didn't beat you down. Somebody needs to shut your mouth. You're always saying the same thing with you don't ever give up."

"I'm always saying the same thing?" John asked. He was already very annoyed. "You're always the one coming out every Monday saying you're best in the world and you deserve respect. You don't deserve a damn thing."

"We all know that Punk is better than you," Kelly said, getting up in John's face, "and, we all know that I am better than that skank you call a girlfriend."

John smiled, "I bet if Lita was here right now, you wouldn't have the balls to say what you just said." Everybody knew that Kelly hated Lita more than anything in this world. Nobody could figure out how, but people got the hint that Kelly did hate Lita whenever she would talk crap about her.

The WWE champion snarled, "Kelly has more guts than Lita does. I bet if you brought Lita here, Kelly would be more than happy to tell Lita how she feels."

"It's funny, Punk," John said. A huge smile was appearing on his face. "Remember how you would nearly kill anyone who even talked bad about Lita or looked at her the wrong way? And now, you and this barbie doll you call a girlfriend always have something to say about her."

"It's not my fault that I moved onto someone better." Punk looked at Kelly and smiled.

"Oh my god." The former WWE champion could not believe what he was hearing. "How can Kelly possibly be better than Lita?"

"She's better than Lita at everything," Punk said. "If you know what I mean." The WWE champion wiggled his eyebrows in the process.

That comment wanted to make John vomit. "Whatever gets you through. If you want to believe Kelly is better than Lita, then go ahead." John was still appauled that Punk would think that, but he knows that everyone has their own opinion.

"Yeah, well, I do believe Kelly is better than Lita," Punk said. "We need to go. It was nice chatting with you." Punk walked with Kelly attached to him while John was looking on, looking pretty disgusted.

John then walked to his locker room so he could pack up his things and get ready to hang out with Lita. He was ready to tell her everything that was said between him, Punk, and Kelly. Maybe that would want her to come to the actual shows, which he would love.

* * *

Lita was on the hotel bed, listening to some punk rock music. John was supposed to have been at the motel thirty minutes ago, and when he didn't show, she became very worried. She called him, but he didn't answer. That worried her even more. She knew that he could handle himself and she just dusted the worryness off.

"Lita," she heard her name being called. When she opened her eyes, she saw John standing on the other side of the bed. She took out her headphones and then practically leaped into his arms.

"I'm glad you're alright, John," Lita said. There was a concerned tone in her voice. "I was really worried about you. I tried calling you and you didn't answer."

"I was on my way to pack up and then I was confronted by Punk and Kelly," John explained. "They were talking about how they were better than me and you. Punk said that Kelly was better than you at everything."

"Wow," Lita said. She began laughing humorlessly. "It's like him to say that she's better than me. And, the same goes for her. She's always talking shit about me somehow. I'm used to it."

"What made her hate you in the first place? John wondered. He knew that Kelly hated Lita, he just didn't know why. "It's kind of a undiscovered mystery."

Lita laughed, "I really don't know why she hates me. I guess it's because I had Punk before she did."

"You women," John mused. "You women always find a way to hate one another. It's usually for a stupid reason too. I mean, no offense or anything, but that's usually the case."

"I agree. We usually do find ways to hate one another."

"So." John began thinking about what Lita was going to do about what Punk and Kelly said about her. "What are you going to do about Punk and Kelly said?"

"The same thing I always do: just ignore them," Lita answered. She then thought of something she could do. "Maybe, I could come with you to the next show and we can confront them together. I am dying for Kelly to say something to my face."

"Yes!" The younger man was getting excited. Finally, his girlfriend was wanting to come to a show. He held his hand up so she could high-five him, and she have him a high-five. "That would be a great idea. We all know that she doesn't have the balls to say anything to your face."

"I know she doesn't it," Lita agreed. "As far as I'm concerned, this means war."

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? This is absolutely fun to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it. **Read** and **review.**

xoxo, Kimberly


End file.
